


easy way out

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: yukinos also there for like 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Ayase had never been a girl who cared about much, least of all school.





	easy way out

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s nearly 2am and i love you yuka ayase

Ayase had never been a girl who had cared much about school, couldn’t care less about classes, or grades, or any of it really. She cared more about the next nap opportunity than showing up anywhere on time.

She didn’t care for being a good student, why waste her time? It was easier to kick back, relax, doodle in the margins of her notebooks. It was easier to just live in the moment, to not give a shit, it wasn’t like she had any big aspirations. Maybe the lack of aspirations was a problem, maybe her lack of any idea of what she would do in her future was a problem, but it was easier not to think about it. So much easier to just think about high school, about the latest classroom drama, about the party so-and-so was throwing next week.

Never let it be said Ayase ever did anything but take the easy way out.

Life after high school? What was that? And who cared enough to say?

(And maybe it was the failings of herself and of school, the failure of the fact that Ayase couldn’t imagine a life outside of it, even if she spent her days slacking off and skipping. Was it her own fault for being so short sighted? Or was it the fault of a school that didn’t care to teach her what came after? She didn’t care to think about it. She could never place any blame on herself if she did anyways. She was a shallow girl after all.)

Once, Yukino had turned to her, the two of them leaning against the outside of the school, still oddly close after what had happened. Yukki had been fiddling with a pocket knife, Yuka chewing gum, and she asked, “Why don’t you try?” in that vaguely concerned way she had.

Ayase had only shrugged. “‘Cause it’s easier.”

**Author's Note:**

> (also i am so free to write now bc i finished my zine project which i posted a snippet of on twitter tonight over here https://twitter.com/chikalisas/status/969830037443588096?s=21 )


End file.
